Before Sleep Takes Us
by Baconandeggers
Summary: It was much too early for sleep, but fortunately Anna had another idea for what they could do in bed. Elsanna Modern AU. PWP.


**A/N: A bit of breath play and toy use ahead. I'm not overly descriptive with sex scenes, but I figured ya'll deserve some fluffy smut in apology for all the angst. Enjoy! **

* * *

The blinds were closed, but the dim glow of sunset peered in between the slats, reminding you that it was much too early for you to be in bed. You laid back against the pillow and closed your eyes, but sleep did not overtake you; it didn't even stray near.

The bathroom door creaked open, and you heard the muted patter of her feet across the carpet to the bed. The end of the mattress sagged as she climbed on; you felt her legs rub yours through your flannel pants as she crawled over you. Your eyes remained closed, but you smiled.

"I hope you weren't planning on going to sleep yet." Her voice was coy and playful, with a hint of heat that made your chest constrict and your eyes fly open. She was on her hands and knees overtop of you, her face hovering above your own. She was biting her bottom lip, and her eyebrow raised in question.

"Something wrong?"

You looked down, and her body was bare over top of yours. Her form was flawless; seeing her clothed or naked, it never ceased to arouse you. A generous mist of freckles covered her shoulders and rained down her back, ending with a light peppering of color across her thighs. Her pert breasts fit perfectly in the palm of your hands when you reached up to touch them, to massage them gently and swipe your thumbs across her nipples. She inhaled sharply.

"No," you said, low and slow. "Everything is just right."

As if your voice was a spur to her side, she groaned and threw herself down upon you, her hands on your cheeks to draw you in while she kissed and sucked your lips. She nibbled gently at your bottom lip this time and your hands kneaded against her ribs to maintain some semblance of control.

Of course she would take advantage of all your weak points. Why wouldn't she?

She chuckled softly, a sound that had become more seductive to you than any scream of pleasure; it reminded you that Anna truly enjoyed the intimacy beyond the orgasm, that she found comfort and fun in it. You smiled wider.

She kissed a wet trail along your jaw and down your neck, stopping briefly only to tongue your earlobe (another weakness of yours). Her hot breath soothed every moist lick as she wandered down your throat, and then your clavicle. You inhaled deeply when she buried her face between your breasts, and she grinned, peeking up at you. It was your turn to laugh.

Her tongue swirled around one nipple, and her hand pinched gently at the other. Your eyes closed again, to lose yourself in the feeling, to concentrate on the satisfied murmurs coming from Anna. Her teeth grazed the sides of the firm nub, so gentle it might as well have been a feather drawn across your breast. You twisted your hands into her chestnut locks, thankful that she had freed them from their usual braids; with your hands on her head you carefully guided her up and down, bobbing against your chest as she sucked and tasted.

When you couldn't handle it anymore you forced her face back to yours and kissed her greedily. No matter what you did, no matter how your tongue dipped in and out of her mouth or the way your teeth occasionally knocked together clumsily, you could not get close enough. You could never get close enough.

You wished you could leak into her, one kiss at a time, until you were but one entity, with one heart.

Anna was the one to finally pull away, breathing heavily, her face flushed. You looked into each others' eyes for a while then, blue against green, each mirroring the same desire and affection. You swallowed hard; you hoped there would never be a day when you searched her eyes and could not find what you were looking for.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She twirled a finger through your blonde hair, and that coy, playful look was back.

You knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You'll have to get off if you want me to go get it," you said, shuffling to move yourself off the bed. But she intercepted, swooping in to peck at your temple.

She waggled her eyebrows. "That's kindof the idea, love."

You both laughed, and you quickly snuck away to the dresser when she finally relented and rolled off of you.

The bottom drawer was your secret treasure box, filled with a myriad of special toys that occasionally found themselves in bed with you two. Of them all, there was one in particular that made an appearance more than most, and you abandoned your pants to secure it to your pelvis with a black nylon harness around your thighs and waist. You grasped the base of it curiously, and tugged to prove the fit was tight.

Anna was sprawled on her back when you returned to bed, her legs spread slightly and her fingers combing the soft red curls between them. The sight made your abdomen tighten and a wetness spread through your underwear.

"You coming?" She teased, and you hurried onto the mattress, spreading her legs wider to settle between them.

"Soon enough," you replied simply, planting a sound kiss on her lips, then her chest, then her stomach. Her hand between her leg dipped lower, between the folds and inside; you could hear how wet she was as she pumped a single finger in and out, and then spread the slickness along her lips.

"Ready?"

She nodded and guided you in with that guilty hand, rubbing the head along the folds just as her finger had, before letting it rest at her entrance. She lifted her hips to coax you and you pushed in, stopping at any resistance to let her adjust with a breathy moan and an arch of her back.

When you had sunk in to the hilt, you kissed her again, unhurried and loving, caressing her face with the back of your fingers. She kissed you back, just as relaxed and content. You stayed like that for a while, exchanging sweet butterfly kisses and nuzzling like puppies, until the ever-present pressure coiling in your loins made her buck and writhe.

You thrust slowly at first, deeply, and she wrapped her legs tightly around your waist to control the motion. As you moved faster, you grabbed at her hips to brace yourself; meanwhile she reached down between your hands to play with her clit, stroking the hardening bud. You pumped harder, faster.

You were never overly noisy during sex, but the sound of skin slapping against skin filled in the silent voids, lending a rhythm to Anna's growing cries of delight. Your grip on her hips eventually slipped and you grabbed at her shoulders for leverage. You could feel her wetness coating the harness, running down your thighs along with your own arousal.

Her eyes were half-lidded, and a low rumble rose from her chest. She pushed you back suddenly, firm hands holding your shoulders. You blinked, confused, withdrawing and stilling the toy inside of her.

"No, wait," she breathed. She fumbled at your recoiling hands, pulling them back to her. She led them to her throat, roughly splaying your fingers and palms around it. She let her hands linger on top of yours as she looked up to meet your eyes; the lust had dissipated and a nervous, sheepish expression took its place.

You trembled; you two had discussed it before, the safety and the dangers, but you had yet to put the talk into action. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her hands slowly slid up your own, ghosting over your wrists and up to the crook of your elbow. Her fingers stroked the inner crease lightly before one pinched the skin there, twisting sharply.

You hissed and flinched.

"If I do that, stop. Okay? Just like we talked about." She tried assuring you with a smile. At first you merely stared back dumbly, unsure and afraid.

"Do you understand?" she pried again, worry clouding her own voice. "If it bothers you, you don't have to, Elsa."

You swallowed and shook your head, leaning down to kiss her warmly, your hands never leaving the spot where she placed them. "I understand. I want to do this."

She searched your eyes for a moment (for doubt; but she found none) before returning your kiss with more ferocity than before.

That was all the fuel you needed, and you returned to your steady thrusting. You tightened your hands slightly, very aware of her pulse beating fast beneath your palms. Anna smiled and did not pinch. You squeezed tighter.

Pretty soon she was panting like she was before, her hips rising to meet you at every thrust. You felt the base of the strap-on rubbing at your own clit, the friction tantalizing and driving you to the edge. You quickened your pace.

Anna mewled and gasped, and very abruptly she threw her hand over yours around her throat and you panic, loosening immediately, slowing your ministrations and thinking that you had done something wrong.

Anna growled and pulled you deeper into her with her legs around your waist, trying to tighten your grip around her throat to her liking. You were paralyzed with fear, so she ground herself against you, picking up where you faltered. Her free hand worked furiously at her clit again, rubbing in quick, rough circles.

You felt her nails did into your hand and she grit her teeth, eyes clenched shut. You let her pump against you wildly until she came with a short moan, her muscles tightening with a few uncontrolled spasms.

Her death-grip on you gradually weakened until her legs merely rested against your hips and her hands traced lazy patterns on your wrists. Your own impending orgasm was forgotten momentarily.

"Thank you," she said, a little abashed but still able to meet your eyes. The hands around her neck delved into her hair as you pulled her in for another kiss.

"You're okay?" You asked against her cheek. "I didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I promise I would tell you if you did."

You could feel as the tension and adrenaline seeped out of her body. You remained inside of her, resting your weight carefully on top of her, cuddling into the hollow of her neck. She scratched your back lightly, the final affectionate gesture that undid you.

When you had finished cleaning and dressing, you slipped under the covers and held her tightly to your chest. Night had fallen, and it did not take long then for sleep to take you.


End file.
